Fushigi Yuugi: Across Two Worlds
by Silenceofabreath
Summary: Instead of Miaka and Yui entering the book, Me and one of my best friends enters it instead! Come and read how we handle all the challenges that we're faced with. Please R&R!! ^-^ *Updated! Chapter 6 is up!*
1. The Finding of the Book

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fushigi Yuugi! This fanfic is just for fun!! So don't try to hurt me!! o.o;  
  
Author's Note: One night, me and my friend wondered what we would do if we got sucked into the book of The Universe of the Four Gods. So, I decided that I was going to write a story about it, and well, here it is! Sam is me, and Steph is my friend! Enjoying reading it!  
  
Fushigi Yuugi : Across Two Worlds  
  
Chapter 1: The Finding of the Book  
  
"I can't believe it!" Sam said as she walked down the hallway of her High School, next to her best friend Steph, "How could Mr. A give us a research project so early in the year?" Steph shrugged as she answered her,  
  
"Because he's a mean, balding, old Italian man! That's why!"  
  
Since 3rd grade, Sam, a red head with medium length hair, and Steph, a short haired blonde, had been best friends. Together, they had grown from Barbie dolls, to boys, and then onto Anime (still loving boys, of course). This was an exciting time for them. They were Juniors in High School! Now the only real thing they had to worry about was trying to find a good college and get good scores on their SAT's.  
When they came to the end of the hallway, they pushed the doors open and walked out into the student parking lot.   
  
"You know..." Sam started, "We could always go to the Tinley Park Library and do our research...and then hopefully, we could accidentally find a restricted room, go inside and find the book of The Universe of the Four Gods!" Steph looked up at her as she unlocked the doors to her car. Only one word left her mouth as she got into the drivers seat,  
  
"Suboshi!!"   
  
"And Tamahome!!" Sam shouted after her. They drove out of the parking lot and headed towards the Library. Minutes past and they arrived at the Tinley Park Library.   
"First, we need to get our research done, THEN we can search for the book of The Universe of the Four Gods!" Steph said as they walked through the sliding doors of the Library. They entered the quiet library and then quickly went to the research isles. An hour went by before they finished their research.  
  
"Finished!" Sam announced as she closed her last book. Carrying her book bag, she put her books back. Quickly, Sam and Steph looked from side to side, seeing if there was anyone else around them. Seeing that they were alone, they slunk to the wall and slid across it towards the closed room that no one was really aloud to go in. Before they reached their destination, they were cut off by the Librarian.  
  
"May I ask what you two are doing?" the older woman asked. Sam and Steph looked at each other, trying to think of a response.  
  
"We...uh...we were trying to find a book about...uh...Quantum Physics!" Steph quickly thought up.  
  
"Yeah! Quantum Physics!" Sam backed her up, " Oh no, we weren't looking for a book that has a spell on it that'll take us into the book so we can save an Empire and become Priestess'...Oh no, we weren't looking for that." The Librarian quirked a brow at them, wondering what the young lady was babbling about.   
  
"A few books on Physics is down this isle," the lady informed, pointing down the isle.  
  
"Oh thank you!" Steph said, dragging Sam down the isle.   
  
"That didn't work out to well..." Sam said, watching the older lady return to her desk in the front. "Follow me!" Sam dived down to the ground and started to quickly army crawl to the closet door. Steph followed close behind. Before putting her hands on the knob and opening the door, Sam looked to see if the Librarians were near.   
  
"It's clear!" Steph started, "Open the door!" And so she did, and they sprinted in. Quickly, they stood up and began looking around at all the books. A few moments passed and they were on the last isle. So far, they had no luck in finding it. They took a few minutes and carefully looked through the books of the last isle. Nothing.  
  
"Damn it!" Sam yelled, slamming her fist against the bookcase. When she did that, a book fell off of from the top of the bookcase.  
  
"Hey! You did it! It's the Universe of the Four Gods!" Steph cheered. Happy that they found their treasure, they grabbed hands and danced.  
  
"We found it! We found it!" they chanted while doing their dance of joy. "Get ready book! Here we come!" They kneeled down on the ground and set their bags next to them. Quickly, they opened to the first page, and began reading,  
  
Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the seven constellations of Suzaku together. And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine, and grant you your wish. For indeed the moment the page is turned, the story will become reality.  
  
"Turn the page!" Sam shouted.  
  
"Wait...what's a chinese book doing in an American Library?" Steph wondered, "Hey! Looks like we can read Chinese!" Sam rolled her eyes,   
  
"It's an English Translation, silly! Now turn the page!" Sam, being impatient to become the Priestess of Suzaku, turned the page herself, causing them to be sucked into the book. 


	2. The Beginning of a Long Awaited Journey

Chapter 2: The Beginning of a Long Awaited Journey  
  
"My head..." Steph groaned, as she opened her eyes.  
  
"That was a bumpy ride..." Sam said, sitting up. She looked around at her surroundings,  
  
"Toto...I don't think we're in Kansas anymore..." Excitement filled her as she quickly stood up. "We did it!" she shouted as Steph sat up and looked around,  
  
"This is so cool!" Steph said. Once again, Steph and Sam grabbed hands and began doing their little dance of joy.  
  
"We did it! We did it!" They chanted along with their dance. Without warning, a large man grabbed Steph from behind.  
  
"Fresh meat..." the man said, "...and we could make a fortune with their clothes." Struggling to get free from the mans grasp, Steph let a scream out as she stomped on his foot. The man let go of her, giving her the chance to escape. Seeing that the man was preoccupied with the pain in his foot, Sam swung her right fist and punched the man in the side of his face, causing him to fall back. Energized now, Sam put her hands up in front of her face and started jumping around,   
  
"C'mon, buddy! I saw 'Enough' last night, and I'm still pumped up to kick your ass!" she shouted, challenging the group. They accepted. As the group of men began walking towards her, Sam felt as if challenging them was a mistake. The closer they came, the more scared she got.   
  
"Here goes!" she shouted as she tried to remember what was done in the movie she saw. Left jab! Right jab! Upper cut! With sheer dumb luck on her side, she knocked out a couple of them. Excited, she made a victory sign with her fingers, "Piece of ca-  
  
" she was cut off by one of the guys tackling her down to the ground.  
  
"You're going to pay for the fuss you're putting up," the guy said. Sam screamed, trying to move. It was useless, he had her pinned to the ground. Steph stepped forward, getting ready to help, but her try failed when the last remaining guy, grabbed her and held her back.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked her, grinning. Before the men could do anymore, Sam found that the one who had pinned her down, had passed out! Sam blinked and looked up, noticing a male figure before her.  
  
"Tama...?" she thought to herself as she watched the man take out the last members of the gang. She sat up, as the gang fled in fear.  
  
"Maybe next time, you'll think twice before coming after two beautiful women..." the young man said. Sam and Steph stood next to each other as they watched him.   
Steph poked her friend in the side as she whispered in her ear,  
  
"Dude! It's Tamahome!" They watched as he turned back around to face them. His shoulders slumped at the sight of them,  
  
"...or maybe two little girls." He shook it off and held out his hand, "That'll be 5 gold pieces!" Sam put her hands on her waist, having a little tiff with him,  
  
"What do you MEAN two little girls!? We're ALL woman!"  
  
"And we don't really have any money..." Steph informed him. His hand sunk at her words,  
  
"What!? No money!? Forget you!" he shouted as he ran off, waving the girls off.  
  
"That's Tamahome for you...always obsessed with money...but-" Sam's sentence was cut off by another earthquake.  
  
"What's happening!?" Steph shouted, falling to the ground.  
  
"I think we're going back!" Sam responded, wobbling from side to side, trying to keep her balance, "It'll be over soon!" And she was right, before they knew it, they were back in the Tinley Park Library.  
  
"Dude...that was weird..." Steph said, picking the book up as she stood up from the ground.  
  
"It was cool!! I can't wait to go back in! But...I want to pack a few things before we go..." Sam responded, excited about seeing Tamahome.  
  
"Well, that's going to have to wait because we're late for Colorguard practice!" Steph said, looking at the clock that hung on the wall.  
  
"Shit!" Sam shouted as she grabbed her bag and raced out of the room. Steph followed soon after she put the book back in its place on top of the bookcase. 


	3. On My Own

Chapter 3: On My Own  
  
Sam and Steph sat in the corner of the room, as the other members of the Colorguard team practiced.  
  
"That was just so awesome! I can't keep it to myself!" Sam said.  
  
"I know what you mean...but who would believe us? They would all just think we're obsessed fans," Steph responded, looking down at the ground. A moment passed before she spoke again, "Wait! Sarah would believe us, right?"  
  
"Of course!" Sam reassured her. That moment, they called to their friend Sarah, who stood at the other end of the room,  
  
"Sarah!" they both shouted.  
  
"Come here!" Steph demanded, more than asked. Sarah walked over there, using her Flag as if it were a cane,  
  
"Yeah?" she asked, pulling up a chair.  
  
"Okay, you can't tell anyone because they'll probably think we're completely crazy!" Sam said. Sarah nodded, listening attentively.  
  
"We went to the library," Steph started, "...and found a restricted room, went inside and found an English Translation of the book of The Universe of the Four Gods, and we got sucked into the book and met Tamahome." Silence crept up between them all as both, Sam and Steph, waited for Sarah's response.   
  
"Well, I certainly didn't expect that!" Sarah finally said, "...but I think you guys are a little obsessed with this show...I mean, that could never happen!"  
  
"But that's the thing! It did happen!" Sam exclaimed.   
  
"Riiiight..." Sarah said, standing up from her chair.  
  
"Really!" they both shouted as Sarah walked away from them.  
  
"Well...that didn't work out too good..." Sam said, watching her friend walk away from them.  
  
"We'll just have to show her then!" Steph started, "...next time we go in, we're bringing her with!" They nodded in agreement, and then began practicing themselves.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
An hour or so past, and Sam was walking into her apartment,  
  
"I'm home!" she shouted as she closed the door behind her. Sam tossed her bags on the ground and walked into the kitchen. She opened her refrigerator and bent down, looking inside to see what she could snack on. After she found what she wanted, she turned around to find her mom looking at her.  
  
"How was your day?" she asked Sam.  
  
"It was...interesting..." Sam replied, walking into her room, "...but I've got some homework to do." And with that, she closed her door. Sam reached under her bed and pulled out a small book. She sat down at her desk, and opened it up to its next blank page. Opening her desk drawer, she took a pen out and began writing,  
  
From this moment on...this diary will contain information on everything that happens to me...in Konan...For now, I will end this, because I need to pack and set out on my own journey... The next time I write in this diary...I will be in another world.  
  
She put her pen down, closed her book, and put it in her bag along with a few pairs of clothes, make-up, and other small necessities. One last time, she looked around her room.  
  
"Is there anything else I need?" she asked herself. Finally, she spotted her schoolbooks, "I guess I should I take them," she said, putting them in her bag. She zipped up her bag and quickly wrote a note saying that she'll be back soon. Briskly, she taped the note to her door and left her apartment, walking to her car.   
It wasn't long before she reached the library. There was about a half hour before it closed,  
  
'Just enough time to get in, and go back into the book...' she thought as she walked into the library, carrying her bag. Sam slunk swiftly against the walls to the restricted room. Once again, it was open. She set her bag down on the ground and reached up to the top of the bookcase for the book. Once she grabbed it, she put her bag back onto her shoulder.  
  
"Here goes...I'm sorry Steph...I have to go in without you this time..." and with that, she opened the book, being sucked into the story once more. 


	4. My New Partner

Chapter 4: My New Partner  
  
Ring! Riiing! Riiiiing! The phone at Sam's house rang.  
  
"Why isn't anyone picking up?" Steph asked herself as the phone continued to ring in her ear, "She should be home by now, Flags ended two hours ago!" Finally, someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?" It was Sam's mom. Finally! A sign of life.  
  
"Hello! Is Sam there? This is Steph." The other end of the phone was silent for a moment,  
  
"Isn't she by you?" he mom finally said.  
  
"No, why would she be?"  
  
"I found a note taped to her door that said she'd be back soon... I figured that she was at your house," Sam's mother informed her.  
  
"Where would she...-she wouldn't!" Steph mumbled to herself.  
  
"Hm?" he mother questioned, not able to make out Steph's mumbling.  
  
"Oh, nothing! I think I know where she is! I'll go find her! Bye!" Steph blurted out quickly as she put the phone back on its hook. She ran down her hallway, tripping on the rug along her way. Swiftly, she grabbed her jacket and ran out, putting it on as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"She wouldn't go in the book alone! She wouldn't! She knows how dangerous it can be!" Steph mumbled to herself as she fumbled the keys to her car in her hand.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Sam laid on the ground, her bad laying next to her. Drowzy, Sam felt something kick her stomach.. It slowly started to get harder as it continued to kick her stomach.  
  
"Eh...stop!" she snapped, becoming more conscious.  
  
"Well, it's about time!" a young man said, stopping his kicking. "I was beginning to think you were dead!" Sam rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust to the light,  
  
"Where am I?" she asked, still squinting her eyes. She heard the young man laugh,  
  
"You must of really gotten knocked on the head or something! You're also no in the best place to be knocked out!" the man said, not answering her question, "Just be lucky that I found you before anyone else." Sam heard him begin to poke and look through her bag.  
  
"Hey! Leave my stuff alone!" she yelled, finally opening her eyes and grabbing back her bag.  
  
"What is that stuff?" he asked her, still interested in her foreign objects.  
  
"It's mine! I brought it from-" And that was the moment when she looked up at the man...and realized that it was Tamahome. He blinked when she stopped talking and stared at him,  
  
'What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He ran his hand over his face, thinking there was something on it. Finally, Sam snapped back into reality,  
  
"Oh! Sorry! You...uh, just look like someone I know!" He quirked a brow at her,  
  
"Well, we did meet a little bit earlier." Sam was quiet for a moment, thinking about when her and Steph had first traveled into the book.  
  
"Right! I forgot about that! I've had a lot on my mind," Sam countered, she wanted to tell him everything, everything that was going to happen, but it was useless. He wouldn't believe her, and it might change the fate of the book terribly. She noticed that he started to walk away from her, "Hey! Wait!" she shouted as she grabbed her bag and pulled it over her shoulder, running after him. "Can I come with you? I've got nowhere to go, please?" she asked, looking up at him with her best "puppy-dog" eyes. He had stopped walking and looked down at her.  
  
"I don't know..." he said, unsure if he should.  
  
"Oh, please! Please! Please!" Sam begged as she dropped down to her knees and wrapped her arms around his legs, "Please! I don't know anyone-"  
  
"Sure," he said in between her reasons why she should go with him.  
  
"-And I have no where to go,-"  
  
"I said sure," Tamahome repeated.  
  
"-And I promise I won't get in the way-"  
  
"I said sure!!" he shouted, finally getting her attention. Immediately she stopped and looked up at him, releasing her grip on his legs,  
  
"Really?" she asked. Tamahome took advantage of her letting go of his legs,  
  
"No-" he was cut off by slamming into the ground when he tried to run away. His legs were tied together with rope. He looked up, his face covered with dirt, "What's the big idea!?"  
  
"Well...I had a feeling that you might run away...so I tied your legs together," Sam said, leaving a big smile to resolve her explanation. Tamahome grumbled as he undid the ropes on his legs. Quickly, he stood up and brushed all the dirt and dust off his tunic.  
  
"So, what do you so around here?" Sam asked, recoiling the rope and putting it in her bag.  
  
"Well, I look for opportunities to make money," Tamahome's eyes turned into dollar signs as he continued, "...because money makes the world go 'round!" Sam quirked a brow at him as she watched him drool.  
  
"He loves money more than I though..." Sam thought to herself. Eventually, he snapped out of his daydream. For that brief moment, he had been swimming through lakes full of money, and dancing in coins that fell from the sky. When he was pulled away from his wonderful world, he returned to Sam pulling on his tunic, examining the fabric and style of it.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing!?" he shouted as she pulled him down to her level, by his collar.  
  
"I wonder if it has a tag..." she mumbled, letting his question go through one ear and out the other.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Tamahome yelled, jumping back, "What are you doing!?" Sam blinked, looking up at him,  
  
"I wanted to see who made your...um..." she considered what his outfit might be. The top half was rather long, went down to his knees, and then he had pants underneath, "...your dress with pants?"  
  
"A dress!? This is a tunic! Made from the finest clothes in Konan!..." Tamahome responded, "...or maybe from the finest garbage..." Sam quirked a brow at him,  
  
"Garbage? You got your clothes from the garbage?" It kind of revolted her, but since he was poor it was understandable. If he hadn't of gotten his tunic from the garbage then Lord knows what he would be wearing. Perhaps nothing. It's not that she would mind.  
  
"My tunic isn't important right now!" he snapped, grabbing her arm and pulling her along with him as he walked back into the heart of the town. It was hard for her to keep up with him, especially since it was so crowded. People seemed to jab at her, wanting to get the best deal at the next seller. Suddenly, Tamahome stopped, causing Sam to bump into him and fall back onto the ground,  
  
"Hey! Why'd you stop?" Sam asked, standing up as she brushed the dirt off her butt with her hands.  
  
"It's the Emperor..." Tamahome said as he watched the Emperor and his servants pass by. The word 'Emperor' ran in Sam's head,  
  
"Hotohori..." she mumbled. She looked around frantically, "How do I get his attention!? How do I get his attention!?" Finally she remembered that she put a few things in her bag that might be of some use to her. Flumping down to the ground, Sam fumbled through her things. Toothbrush? No. Chemistry book? No. Bra? She could think of a few things to use that for, but then she might never see her bra again, so no. Finally, she came across some things that would be useful. When she stood up, she raised her hand into the air and waved it around, with a big foam finger on her hand. It was a big, bright, yellow one with the words "We're #1!" written on it in big, bold, red print. She had gotten it at the last basketball game she went to.  
  
"Yoo-hoo! Mr. Emperor! Over here!" she shouted, jumping up and down, waving her foam finger around. Everyone around her gasped at her actions.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Tamahome asked, embarrassed to be around her. Sam blinked as she stopped her jumping for that moment,  
  
"Trying to get his attention..." she looked at her big, yellow, foam finger, "...do you think it's too much? Maybe I should go to plan B..." And so she dropped her yellow, foam finger and picked up a fog horn.  
  
Honk! Honk! Honk! She pressed the button to the horn, Honk! Honk! Honk! Everyone around her backed away, scared of the foreign object in her hand.  
  
"What? It's just a-" Sam's explanation was cut short by one of the soldiers orders,  
  
"Seize her!" he shouted. She blinked. She blinked and watched the men run towards her,  
  
"Aw, shit!" she shouted as Tamahome grabbed her hand and dashed out of that crowd. "My bag!" Sam yelled, holding her free hand out towards her bag, as if she were trying to use the force to bring it to her.  
  
"Forget your bag! If we get caught, the Emperor will have us imprisoned or killed!" Tamahome informed her. They dashed in and out between people, trying to escape from the soldiers. They came to a sudden stop when their path had been blocked off by a few soldiers. Perhaps they could trace their steps a bit, but that plan failed. Soldiers had surrounded the two, leaving them to either fight or give in. One of the Soldiers rushed towards them and grabbed a hold of Sam. He held on tightly to the young girl, as if he planned to never let go, but his death grip quickly released as Tamahome hitch kicked the soldier in his face. Right after he defended her, four of the soldiers jumped on him, restraining him.  
  
"Run!" he shouted to Sam. She nodded and turned, but was stopped by a heavy-built, tall soldier. First, he grabbed her, but she fought. Kicking and screaming, trying to jab her elbow in his stomach. When the solder found that she wouldn't go easily, he swung her over his shoulder and led the others to the castle. 


	5. Prisoner Escape

Chapter 5: Prisoner Escape  
  
When Steph arrived at the library, there was only about 15 minutes left before closing. She rushed in, and found the room again. Casually, she walked in; there was no time to army crawl, or slump against the wall. Steph grabbed the book and hid in the corner in case someone were to walk in. She opened the book and fingered through the pages. Finally, she found her place and began reading,  
  
'Damn it' she thought to herself, '…she went back in!' Steph continued to read. Reading about how Sam met Tamahome again, their conversation, and the emperor. A sweat drop fell over her head,  
  
"I can't believe she brought that foam finger!" she sighed, "Wait a minute…" Steph blinked, realizing something. Suddenly, she shrunk down to her chibi size, dropping the book onto the ground, "Sam! Why are you trying to get Hotohori's attention!? He's mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! This better be only Priestess business and no honky tonk! If I find out that it's more than Priestess business, you'll be sorry!" Steph shouted, jumping around frantically, waving her arms like a mad woman.  
  
After a moment of spazzing out, Steph calmed down and returned to her regular size and continued reading:  
  
From the middle of the village, the priestess and her new found partner Tamahome were taken to the dungeons of the Konan Castle…  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Let me out of here, you…you…Nefarious Strumpet!!" Sam shouted, trying to fit her head between the bars of their cell.  
  
"Will you just give it up?" Tamahome said from the back of the cell, "they're not going to let us out. Save your breath." He sat calmly cross-legged on the ground, watching Sam make a fool out of herself.  
  
"I don't want to be stuck in here! I don't want the next person who comes through that door to tell me that I'm gonna die in five minutes!" Sam began to panic, pulling on the bars of their cell.  
  
"Those bars are metal, you can't break them," Tamahome informed her with some common sense.  
  
"How can you be so calm?" Sam asked him, finally giving up on the cell bars. She walked over to him and sat next to him as he shrugged to her question. Before either of them could say anything else, one of the guards walked into the prison.  
  
"Hey! What are you two doing!?" the guard shouted. Sam dashed to the bars and pressed her face against them.  
  
"Let us out!" she demanded, knowing that it was pointless.  
  
"The Emperor has plans for you two!" the guard laughed at her. He walked up close to the bars and looked at her. "I wonder if he'll behead you…or hang you…"  
  
"Oh my God! Don't say that!" Sam said, backing away from the bars. One of her hands went up to cover her mouth as if she had gasped, and her other hand was kept behind her. The guard threw his head back and laughed as he walked out of the prison.   
  
"Okay, so now we should find a way out of here," Tamahome said, standing up.  
  
"Problem solved!" Sam cheered as she held up the cell key that she took from the guard when he came close to the bars. Tamahome blinked when he saw the key,  
  
"Hey, that's not bad," he said, smirking. Sam put her hand, along with the key, through the bars and managed to find her way to the key hole, opening the door.  
  
"Ta-Da!" she said, pushing the door open.  
  
"Now we're going to get you out of here," Tamahome said, grabbing her arm. He pulled her out of the prison and through the halls of the Castle.  
  
"You know, I never found out your name," Sam said, trying to make conversation with him, even though she knew all about him. Tamahome didn't answer for a while trying find the way out. He pushed his way through a pair of huge doors, and they entered the shrine of Suzaku. Sam's jaw dropped in amazement.  
  
"How…how beautiful!" she finally said at the sight of the Suzaku statue. Tamahome pulled on her arm, bringing her attention over to him.  
  
"My name…is So Kishuku, but please, call me by my nickname, Tamahome," he finally told her, "And your name?" she smiled from ear to ear as she told him,  
  
"I'm Samantha, but everyone calls me Sam!" He grinned,  
  
"Alright then Sam, I guess I'll take you under my wing for a while." He turned his attention over to the statue of Suzaku and began to explain,  
  
"This is one of the Four Gods, Suzaku, our God. Each of three other Empires has their own God to worship also. Seiryu, Byakko, Suzaku, and Genbu are the Four Gods…" Sam sniffed the air, smelling the most wonderful aroma,  
  
'I'm so hungry…I haven't eaten anything in so long…' she thought to herself as she wandered out of the shrine, leaving Tamahome alone.   
  
"But, we should get out of here before we get caught," Tamahome said as he turned around to notice that she wasn't there, "Sam!?" 


	6. A Priestess is Born

Chapter 6: A Priestess is Born  
  
"Oh no, you're not a lot like Miaka!" Steph said. Before she continued reading she heard the door to the room open, and saw a flash of light. "Oh shit," she muttered under her breath as she crawled behind one of the bookcases with her things, including the book. A few steps were heard, another flash of light, and then the closing of the door. A sigh of relief escaped Steph's lips as she went back to her spot and began reading again.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Sam put her nose into the air and sniffed, trying to find the direction of which this wonderful aroma was coming from. Unfortunately, she couldn't figure it out. Damn, why couldn't she have that ability like Miaka!? Finally, she gave up and just began wandering around the halls, looking in rooms.   
  
"I want to get out of here before one of those guards see me…" she mumbled to herself. Then she realized something, "Oh crap, I left Tamahome in the Suzaku Shrine!" Sam began running back the way she came…or at least the way she THOUGHT she came. Suddenly she was completely lost. Everything around her looked the same. "This isn't good…now I'll never find Tamahome!" Sam continued to wander around, looking down halls and glancing through doorways. Finally, she saw a bright light shining through the cracks of a pair of doors. Without any hesitation, she ran to the doors and pushed her way through, leading herself outside. "Great…just great…"  
  
"Excuse me," she heard behind her. Sam whipped her body around to see the most beautiful person she had ever seen, sitting on the railing. The person looked quite feminine, had long brown hair, and was wrapped in white robes. Déjà vu slapped Sam in the face, as she realized that it was Hotohori…acting like a woman.  
  
"Oh, uh…hi?" Sam sputtered out, not quite sure what to say. She didn't know how anything would turn out anymore. Maybe things were going to be different now since she's not Miaka.   
  
"Are you the young lady that the Emperor imprisoned earlier?" Hotohori asked. Sam's eyes shifted from side to side, seeing if any guards were peeking around the corner.  
  
"Uh…who wants to know?" Sam responded, sounding like a mafia member.  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering! Eh…what village are you from? Your clothes…are quite different…" Hotohori questioned.  
  
"Village…? I'm not from a Village…well…not from this time at least…I'm…oh you would think that I'm crazy, and then you'll tell the Emperor and then he'll really hang me, or behead me or some other awful thing like that guard told me!" Sam answered. Hotohori chuckled softly to himself, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth,  
  
"Oh! It's not like you're from another world!" Irony…or maybe he just suspected it. Sam shot a glance at him that gave away everything. "You are!? Oh tell me everything! I just LOVE stuff like that! Oh by the way, I'm Hotohori…but sometimes I'm known by something else…"  
  
"I'm Sam, and I'm from Tinley Park, and I found a book in a public library with a friend of mine and-" Sam was interrupted with her explanation.  
  
"Let me go!" Tamahome yelled, trying to free himself from the restraint of the guards.   
  
"Tamahome!" Sam shouted, taking a few steps towards him. She watched as one of the guards punched Tamahome in the gut a couple of times. He glanced up and saw her,   
  
"You're alright…" he said calmly, but his expression soon changed, "Run! Get out of here! I can deal with them!"  
  
"I'm not going to leave you! I don't want anything to happen to you!" Sam shouted, starting to run towards him. She had, had some luck before with the human slave traders earlier that day, what was a few guards?  
  
"Grab her!" One of the guards shouted to one of a lower rank. Two guards ran towards Sam, getting ready to grab her. She threw a punch at one of them, but they easily stepped to the side and grabbed her. She groaned in pain as he held too tightly onto her arms.  
  
"Let her go!" Tamahome shouted, his energy level increasing as a sign, the sign of the ogre appeared on his forehead! Hotohori jumped down from the railing and watched as Tamahome pushed, kicked and battled his way through the guards to get to Sam. More guards were approaching and getting ready to grab him when Hotohori threw off his robes,  
  
"I demand you release them at once! By my word as Emperor of Konan! These people are no longer prisoners and can not be touched!" The minute he finished, the guards let go of Tamahome and Sam, and bowed down to the ground. Tamahome soon followed the guards, and bowed as well. Sam just stood there, looking back and forth between the bowed figures and Hotohori, not quite sure what to do.  
  
"Get on your hands and knees and bow to the Emperor!" Tamahome demanded as he pulled her down to the ground.  
  
"Gah!" she shouted as she was slammed down into the ground. She attempted to imitate the others, but found it rather painful. Quickly she glanced from side to side before she muttered a question to Tamahome, "Can we get up now?"  
  
"No! Not until the Emperor tells us too! Geez, where have you been?! Don't you know anything?!" Tamahome responded roughly.  
  
"You two," Hotohori singled out Tamahome and Sam, "Come with me, we will discuss a few things inside."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Steph's face was flame red as she continued reading on,  
  
"You better not be trying to get close to my Hotohori! I'm warning you!" she said as if Sam would be able to hear her through the book. "When do I get to go in!?" Steph whined, wanting her turn inside the book. "I want to meet Suboshi!" After a moment Steph returned to reading, anxious to get her turn into the book.   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Tamahome and Sam sat on the floor as Hotohori sat on his throne, in his royal robes, explaining the problems of his Empire and his need for the Priestess of Suzaku. Sam had drowned out what he was saying for her own thoughts,  
  
'Oh my legs…they hurt so much! How can Tamahome sit like this for so long without showing any sign of pain?' Sam wondered. 'How am I going to get Steph into this book? I can't leave unless we go to Titsku-…Tatsuk-…' Sam had trouble remembering the one names, 'the one really old lady! But…I want to be the Priestess and be with Tamahome…' Sam let a sigh escape her pale pink lips.  
  
"Do you understand?" Hotohori asked, looking over at Sam. She looked up, not knowing what he had said,  
  
"Huh? What did you say?" Everyone but her did the comical anime fall. Hotohori had been talking for so long and the whole time she hadn't heard one thing.  
  
"Will you become the Priestess of Suzaku? You will be granted three wishes, and I only ask of you one," Hotohori asked once he returned to his position. Sam jumped to her feet.  
  
"Of course I'll become the Priestess of Suzaku! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme the power!" Sam cheered, feeling power surge through her veins. Hotohori smiled and nodded towards her before he stood up,  
  
"Stand back! This young lady will obtain the power of Suzaku! She is the one that will protect our Empire!" Sam smiled and scratched the back of her head as now everyone, including Tamahome, was bowing to her.  
  
"So this is what it's like to be famous…I could get use to this! Oh I hope I don't let anyone down!" she said in a short nervous giggle.   
  
"And you…Tamahome," Hotohori started, turning his attention over to him. Tamahome looked up, surprised.  
  
"Huh? Me?" he questioned.  
  
"You are a Suzaku warrior, like myself. I, Hotohori, the water snake, and you, Tamahome, cancer, along with the other five celestial warriors are to protect the Priestess of Suzaku, so that she may gain her powers and summon Suzaku." Tamahome and Sam looked at each other,  
  
"Hey, I knew that my name was the same as the constellation, but I didn't know I had to protect you! It'll be a piece of cake!" he said, flexing his muscle. He gave her a quick wink, "Just don't fall in love with this handsome piece of man!" Sam turned away as her face turned red and as she muttered something under her breath,  
  
"Too late…" 


End file.
